memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
PIC Season 1 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in PIC Season 1. (This list is currently incomplete.) A * John Ales as Bruce Maddox * Landry Allbright as Chop Doc * Erik Armando Alvarez as Bidran * Kevin Arnold – Stunt Performer B * Jaime Barcelon as a Waiter * Neraida Bega * Morgan Benoit – Stunt Performer * Kay Bess as La Sirena Computer voice * Donny Boaz as Skantal * Orla Brady as Laris * Solomon Brende – Stunt Performer * Isa Briones as ** Dahj Asha ** Soji Asha * Katelyn Brooke – Stunt double for Jeri Ryan * Dominic Burgess as Mr. Vup * Bryant Burnett – Stunt Actor: Guard with helmet C * Santiago Cabrera as Cristóbal "Chris" Rios * David Carzell as Caler (aka "Dahj's Boyfriend") * David Chattam as Kibitzer #2 * Ernesto Chaverri as an XBorg * Ayushi Chhabra as * Casey Childs as Nightbox Piano Player * Lil Cory D * Wendy Davis as Dr. Kabath * Jonathan Del Arco as Hugh * Julius Denem – Stunt Performer * Dinero as " " (uncredited) * Brian DeRozan as a Romulan Officer * Chaka Desilva as Burly Fuelie * Natalie Diaz – Stunt Performer * Alex Diehl as F8 * Alyma Dorsey – Stunt Actress: Romulan Guard * Jon Ian Dredge as Starfleet Captain (uncredited) * Merrin Dungey as Richter E * Maya Eshet as Index * Mike Estes – Stunt Performer * Evan Evagora as Elnor F * Jessi Fisher – Stunt double for Orla Brady * Jonathan Frakes as William T. Riker * Matt Freeman as a Starfleet Commander (uncredited) * Kate Fugley as Fuelie G * Lynette Gatlin as a Scientist * Mason Gooding as Gabriel Hwang * Willow Greer as Refugee #1 * Harrison Grant as an Ensign * Penelope Grimaldi as a Romulan Waitress * Ella Gross as Young Soji H * Djamel Hamdad as Refugee #2 * Janell Haney – Stunt double for Peyton List * Barbara Eve Harris as Captain Emily Bosch * Chelsea Harris as Dr. Naáshala Kunamadéstifee * Michelle Hurd as Raffi Musiker J * Lance Jemison – Stunt Performer * Anthony R. Jones as Pincus K * Paul Keeley as Philosophical Fuelie * Linda Kessler – Stunt Actress: Bjayzl's Bodyguard * Slim Khezri as Kalal * Casey King as Icheb L * Meghan Lewis as Computer Voice * Jason Liles as Noiro * Peyton List as Narissa Rizzo * Trevor Logan – Stunt double for Harry Treadaway * Ken Lyle as a Fruit Vendor * Anthony David Lyons M * Ann Magnuson as Admiral Kirsten Clancy * Brit Manor as Tough Fuelie * Sam Marra as a Bartender (uncredited) * Marti Matulis as Checkpoint Supervisor * Jamie McShane as Zhaban * Sumalee Montano as Dahj's mother N * Charlie Newhart as a Romulan Guard * Linda Nile as Kibitzer #3 * Ian Nunney as Young Elnor O * Kiera O'Connor – Stunt double for Isa Briones * David Paul Olsen – Stunt Performer P * Evan Parke as Tenqem Adrev * David Paymer as Moritz Benayoun * Alison Pill as Agnes Jurati R * Jade Ramsey * Chris Sean Reid – Stunt Performer * Cailan Robinson as a Romulan Technician * Arlene Rodrigez-Lopez as a Trill FNN Assistant (uncredited) * Cort Rogers – Stunt Actor * Ella Rogers – Stunt Performer * Jeri Ryan as Seven of Nine * Zachary James Rukavina as Nameless Borg S * Richard Scott as an Armenian Businessman (uncredited) * Graham Shiels as a Tal Shiar Operative * Marina Sirtis as Deanna Troi * Son of Lee as a Guard * Brent Spiner as Data * Petra Sprecher – Stunt Actress: Ariel * Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard * Tim Storms – Stunt double for Patrick Stewart * Ciro Suarez as Kibitzer #1 T * Douglas Tait as a Tellarite * Tamlyn Tomita as Commodore Oh * Harry Treadaway as Narek * Keisha Tucker – Stunt Performer V * Amirah Vann as Zani W * Peter Wallack – Stunt Performer * Eric Watson – Stunt Actor: Fighter * Kyle Weishaar – Stunt Actor: Guard with helmet * McKenzie Westmore as Rhomsew * Jeffrey Lynn White, Jr. * Lulu Wilson as Kestra * Rebecca Wisocky as Ramdha * Heather Wynters as Shai Y * Michael Eshaun York as a Terran Settler Kid (uncredited) Z * Necar Zadegan as Bjayzl Category:Production lists PIC Season 1 Season 1